Te Amo
by Dianita-Asakura
Summary: Yoh siente algo por Anna y decide decírcelo. Espero que les guste pero solo va a tener 4 capis.
1. Default Chapter

1° Capítulo  
  
Solo con Verte  
  
***************************************************************  
Es un día muy tranquilo en la pensión Asakura pero de pronto...  
  
Anna:(gritando)Yoh despierta!!!!!!  
Yoh: Ah??? que? Como? Donde?  
Anna: Yoh despierta ya es hora de entrenar  
Yoh: No Annita por favor déjame dormir un poco mas.(suplicante)Si????  
Anna: No ya es tarde y si sigues oponiéndote, te aumentare el  
entrenamiento, entendido?  
Yoh: Si Annita T_T  
Anna:(saliendo)Bien  
  
***************************************************************  
En el jardín...  
Amidamaru: Buenos días amo Yoh  
Yoh: Buenos días Amida n_n  
Anna: Comenzarás corriendo 50 kilómetros(con el cronometro)desde ahora ya  
Yoh comienza a correr por la calle hasta que ya no se le ve  
Anna: Yoh...(suspiro)  
***************************************************************  
En la calle Yoh va corriendo...  
Señor:(entregándole un volante)Tome joven  
Yoh: Que es?  
Señor: Es un folleto para que invite a su pareja a una romántica noche a la  
luz de la Luna.  
Yoh: Muchas gracias n_n (pensando) ha Anna le gustará espero que quiera  
ir(sigue corriendo)  
***************************************************************  
  
Tarde en la pensión Asakura...  
Yoh: Annita ya llegué!  
Anna: Ya era hora has el almuerzo me muero de hambre  
Yoh: Si Annita  
En la cocina...  
Yoh:(pensando)Se lo preguntaré en el almuerzo  
Mas tarde...  
Yoh: Annita ya está servido  
Anna: Espero que este delicioso  
Yoh: Claro por que lo hice con mucho entusiasmo... y amor  
Anna: Dijiste algo?  
Yoh: No nada solo disfruta tu almuerzo  
Anna:(sin darle la mas mínima importancia)Bien  
Comienzan a comer en silencio y cuando terminan...  
Yoh: Annita te puedo decir algo  
Anna: Claro  
Yoh: Te gustaría ir al festival de las 5 flores(N.A: Es de mi invención y  
es un festival al que van las parejas de Japón(según yo))  
Anna: Solo si terminas de hacer los quehaceres antes de las 6 iré contigo  
Yoh:(entusiasmado)Síííí (pensando)no te arrepentirás  
  
Continuará.....  
*********************************************************  
N.A: este es otro de mis fics, disculpen no haber seguido el otro fic "Mas  
allá del Amor", pero tengo muchos trabajos, y ya está en camino.  
Espero que me dejen reviews.  
Dianita_Asakura ^^ 


	2. Anna es secuestrada

2° capítulo  
Anna es secuestrada  
Son las 5:45 pm cuando...  
Yoh: Annita donde estas?  
Anna: Aquí estoy Yoh, que quieres  
Yoh: Ya termine mis quehaceres  
Anna: Y que quieres  
Yoh: Ya lo olvidaste me prometiste que cuando terminara irías conmigo al  
festival de las 5 flores  
Anna: Tienes razón, (gritando) pero que esperas anda a cambiarte, no irás  
así?  
Yoh: Pero Annita que tiene de malo esta ropa  
Anna: Si quieres ir será mejor que te cambies, escuchaste?  
Yoh: Si Annita T_T  
  
Yoh y Anna se van a cambiar para ir al festival y el primero en bajar es  
Yoh...  
Yoh:(pensando)Por que será que Annita se demora tanto?  
En eso baja Anna. Yoh se le queda mirando como si estuviese hipnotizado por  
Anna.  
Anna estaba vestida con un hermoso kimono color verde esmeralda el cual le  
caía muy bien, también llevaba unas sandalias como las que siempre usa solo  
que en vez del color rojo es verde y su peinado era muy bonito tenía el  
cabello recogido en un moño con adorno de una flor color verde. Anna se  
veía muy hermosa(N.A: Creo que eso ya lo dije n_n)  
Yoh:(pensando)Annita se ve hermosa soy muy afortunado al pasar una noche a  
la luz de la Luna con ella  
Anna: Yoh ya nos podemos ir?  
Yoh: Si claro, vámonos  
  
La pareja sale camino al festival de las 5 flores  
*********************************************************  
En el festival de las 5 flores...  
Anna: Este lugar es muy bonito Yoh todo esta lleno de flores hermosas  
Yoh: Si(pensando)pero no tanto como tú  
El festival era muy bonito, estaba adornado de flores de muchos colores y a  
cualquier lugar al que mirabas había parejas pasándola de lo mejor al igual  
que la pareja protagonista...  
Anna: mira Yoh, porque no vamos a ese lago  
Los dos jóvenes se encaminan al hermoso lago que hay junto a bellos árboles  
de Sakura  
Anna: Este festival es nuevo Yoh, como sabias que estaba aquí?  
Yoh: Pues hoy me encontré con un señor y me dió un folleto sobre éste  
festival y me pareció una buena idea venir en tu compañía  
Anna:(pensando)Que dulce es Yoh  
Luego un silencio (no molesto) invadió el lugar en el que estaban los dos  
jóvenes pero fué roto por Yoh  
Yoh: Annita tengo 2 razones por la cual he venido a este festival  
Anna: Y cuales son?  
Yoh:(riéndose)La primera es por que me gusto la idea del festival para  
divertirme mucho  
Anna: T_T  
Yoh:(serio)y la segunda es por que quería pasar un momento junto a ti  
Annita  
Anna:(pensando mientras se sonrojaba levemente)Yoh  
Yoh:(pensando)se ve aun mas hermoso cuando está sonrojada(hablando)Annita  
yo quería decirte que yo... yo... te.. te...a....  
Pero un sonido de bomba lo interrumpió  
Yoh: que sucede?  
¿?:Hola Yoh veo que la pasas muy bien(N.A: Era una persona que no se dejaba  
ver por que estaba en la sombra n_n)  
Yoh: Quién eres responde!  
¿?:(mientras salía de la sombra a la luz de la luna)Dejaré que tu mismo te  
des cuenta  
Yoh:(en tono de enojo)Pero si eres tú  
¿?:Si Yoh soy yo y ahora me llevaré a Anna  
Anna: No puedo moverme  
Yoh: Annita...  
¿?:No se puede mover por el hechizo que le hice(agarrándola)Ahora me la  
llevaré  
Yoh:(corriendo hacia donde estaba el sujeto)No no te la lleves!!  
¿?:Demasiado tarde adiós Yoh(desaparece)  
Yoh: No Annita..  
  
Continuará....  
*********************************************************  
N.A: Bueno aquí otro fic!!xD  
Ahora los reviews:  
Keiko-sk: muchas gracias!! ^^ y para ti también!! Feliz año nuevo!!  
Anonim: Muchas gracias!! Y claro que lo seguiré!  
Zeldalink-girl: claro!! Muchas gracias!! XD  
Anna la sacerdotisa: Claro!! Ya tengo todo listo!! Pero no se si lo hago  
mas largo y le pongo algo de lemon, que me dices?? 


End file.
